


Hands on Me

by belgiankpopper



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Getting Together, I'm bad at tags okay, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentioned Jilix, Moaning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but like once, kinda slow-burn but also not?, minchan rise, minchan roommates, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiankpopper/pseuds/belgiankpopper
Summary: The silence of the night gets disturbed by moans, coming from outside.Chan, who was just minding his own business, has now other business to take care off and hides in the bathroom. His roommate, Minho, wakes up in the middle of the night, and discovers Chan in his hiding place.In other words, a Minchan au where Chan has their room window open and hears moaning outside and gets horny but doesn’t want to wake up his roommate Minho that is peacefully sleeping so he goes to the bathroom but in the end Minho wakes up and discovers Chan jerking off in the bathroom.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peppermist4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermist4/gifts).



> Hi?  
> I can't believe my very first skz fanfic is.. nsfw,,, but all my friends said they're not surprised I wrote this and I still don't know how to react to it. 
> 
> This prompt was based upon a real life experience that wasn't mine, so a shout out to my lovely friend and baby to whom I dedicate this au to, even if it's still nsfw all the way. Lene, I love youuuuuuu
> 
> And now, please, enjoy your reading!

Chan closed off his laptop, and as silently as possible, lifted himself up from his chair to move to his bed. Minho, his roommate, went to sleep much earlier than him, like usual, and even if Chan had promised to try, he didn’t go to sleep early. He really wanted to finish that one task he had for his music history class so that he could just upload and forget about it. 

Trying to keep it as quiet as possible, he slid under his covers and let his head hit the pillow. The alarm clock indicated 3.10 am, glowing red in the dark room. The only other source of light was the faint glow of the streetlight outside of their open window. 

Chan put his arm behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and tried to catch some sleep. Which was usually pretty hard, because his insomnia usually kicked in at one point. Although, this time, it isn’t his insomnia that kept him awake. 

After a little bit of tossing and turning, Chan heard some muffled sounds coming from outside. At first, he couldn’t figure what it was and shrugged it off. He tried to not pay attention to it until he heard a small but clear “ _more- ah~”_. 

Oh _hell to the no_ . This was not happening. He begged anyone who could hear him to _please_ tell him that no one was having sex _right outside their dorm_. Not that he thought anyone would or could hear his prayers. 

The moans were getting clearer, and Chan tried to do everything to block out the noise. His noise-cancelling headphones had died while studying earlier and were charging so he couldn’t use those. Instead, he opted to use his pillow to block the noise out.

He glanced towards Minho and saw the younger still sleeping soundly, in his usual fetal position, holding tight onto a second pillow. “Adorable as always”, Chan thought. As the moans got louder, he sighed. He kicked off the blankets, stood up and closed the window. As much as he wanted to close it loud enough for the people outside to hear, he didn’t dare to wake up Minho. 

The sleeping, brown-haired boy had had a long day. When said boy arrived at the dorm, he just said a quick “hi, I’m home”, took a shower and crashed onto his bed, which all happened around 9pm. Chan couldn’t help it back then to cover up Minho properly with his covers, even if the room was pretty warm (which he now realised was useless as Minho’s blanket was almost lying on the floor.)

The sounds, even though they were muffled, were still audible, but very muffled. Chan started moving towards his bed again, when he realized that _that_ part of his body wasn’t ready to sleep, at all. Chan groaned internally. This was not happening.

Somewhere between trying to block out the noise, mini Chan got excited and Chan was now stuck with a boner in his sweatpants. 

He knew it wouldn’t go away by sleeping, hell, he couldn’t even sleep, so Chan made his way quietly to the bathroom. He turned on the light of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He scooted over to the toilet and pushed down the seat cover before sitting down. He looked at the ceiling, not believing he was going to do this. It’s been so long since he last jerked off and the one time he gets a random hard-on is because of some people having sex _right outside his window_.

He lifted his hips so he could pull down his sweatpants and let his manhood be freed. His right hand went to the base and he hissed at the contact. “I guess a little release won’t be a bother” Chan thought to himself. He started stroking himself at low, but effective rhythm. As Chan sped up his movements, his breathing got a bit deeper, but Chan tried to keep himself silent. Even if Minho could sleep through a storm, he didn’t want to take the risk of waking the younger up. He stopped stroking after a bit to let his thumb move over the top to smear some precum over his lid, to continue the vertical movement of his hands again. 

“Chan?” 

Chan’s head shot up and his hand froze in place. Without him hearing, Minho had opened up the door and had discovered Chan’s hiding place. His eyes were big and Chan wasn’t sure but he thought he had seen Minho’s eyes shot back to his own after looking down to Chan’s shaft. 

Minho had woken up without any specific reason. His eyes just suddenly fluttered open, and there he was, lying in his bed, awake. His eyes tried to accommodate his surroundings: the room was dark, except for the light coming from under the bathroom door. 

Oh. Minho moved his gaze towards Chan’s bed, and could slowly decipher the mess of blankets pushed towards the end of the older’s bed. So Chan was in the bathroom. The alarm clock next to his bed told him it was 3.30am. Minho pushed himself up so he was sitting on his bed. “I’ll just wait until he’s done in the bathroom so I can scold him for being up this late again”, Minho thought. 

But 5 min passed and Chan was still in the bathroom when Minho started to distinguish muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. Worry bubbled up from his stomach so he decided to check up on the elder. He climbed out of his bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. Not wanting to startle the older, he opened the door carefully, just to be met with an...Interesting sight. Chan was leaning backwards against the tank, on full display with his legs open, one of them tucked against him, his hand stroking his _not so little_ dick. For one or another reason, he almost looked ethereal. Minho stopped his thoughts right by looking at Chan’s face there when he spoke out loud: “Chan?”

Chan’s head shot up and looked at him with big eyes. His hand stopped moving - well, Minho gathered as he was trying _not_ to look down at Chan’s _definitely not small_ dick - and Chan looked like he was frozen in time.

It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other naked before but this scene seemed unusually intimate.

Both just stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, until Chan suddenly stood up, pulling up his sweatpants in a very smooth motion. He was as red as a tomato when he spoke up: “I thought you were sleeping?” Chan asked. Minho answered without looking up from the ground that he suddenly found very interesting. “I suddenly woke up and you weren’t in bed. When I saw the light on in the bathroom and heard a weird sound, so I came to check up on you.”

“Oh.” Chan would have cooed at Minho’s worryness if he didn’t have a damn boner in his pants at that moment that he wanted to hide.

They both went silent.

Minho broke the silence after a minute: “Don’t you like.. Need to finish that? It could get painful.” Minho’s hands were fidgeting in front of him and he was still not returning Chan’s gaze. Chan found him incredibly adorable. “I euh yeah, maybe I should,” Chan stated, but it sounded more like a question than anything else. 

Both were still just standing there when Minho spoke again. “Do you.. Need help?”

Not having actually slept, Chan thought that his brain wasn’t working like it should. Chan stared at Minho dumbfoundedly. “What?” he managed to sputter. 

Minho met Chan’s gaze at last, sounding more confident when repeating his words: “Can I help you with that?” 

Chan couldn’t believe and didn’t want to believe what he had just heard. While Chan’s brain was still processing, his brain-to-mouth filter refused to work: “You want to help me jerk off?” And why _the heck_ did he sound like he was _considering it_?

Minho nodded in confirmation: “Yes.”

“Minho, I’m-” Chan couldn’t finish his sentence as within a flash, Minho had stepped impossibly closer. 

Minho’s eyes got a bit darker. “That tent down there doesn’t exactly seem that comfortable though.” Chan’s eyes widened. Where did Minho get this confidence from? 

“Can I please help you out?” Minho’s eyes were pleading and Chan couldn’t find it in himself to say no. So he nodded. 

Minho went down on his knees as he gently freed Chan’s dick from his sweatpants. It sprung up, hard and precum still there. Minho eyed it when looking up to Chan for confirmation. Chan nodded again. 

Minho took Chan’s dick in his hand - which were smaller than Chan’s, he remarked - and started stroking. Chan bit his lip to hold back the moan that was coming from his throat. Minho’s hand felt good, no, it felt like _heaven_. Minho’s free hand started playing with the balls and Chan’s knees buckled. “Minho- Min- I need to sit down.” Minho nodded, freed his hands from Chan’s body and guided Chan to sit down on the toilet. The moment Chan sat though, Minho continued, a little bit faster this time. Chan’s breathing was getting heavier and Minho could hear it. Minho stopped stroking, let his hand linger at Chan’s base and looked in thought. But before Chan could ask anything, Minho’s lips were around the head of Chan’s dick, and Minho went down onto his length. 

Chan’s hands gripped onto Minho’s hair, and his head fell back as he let out a loud moan. It encouraged Minho to do it again and again as Chan kept on moaning.

Chan was glad he sat down, because he knew he wouldn’t have been able to stand with Minho going down on him. The grip on Minho’s hair tightened when Minho sucked harder on the head. Minho’s head turned a little, and he continued bobbing up and down Chan’s length again. If Minho’s hand was heaven, he couldn’t even describe the feeling of Minho’s mouth on his dick. Minho’s warmth was all around him, his tongue circling around Chan’s lid and sucking here and there. 

As Chan looked at Minho, the elder just couldn’t grasp how beautiful Minho looked in that moment; his plump lips around his dick, his determined eyes, his hair a mess but so soft around Chan’s hands. With other words, Minho was ethereal. 

Chan tried to not buckle up his hips into Minho’s mouth, but Minho understood and his hand - the one that was still playing with Chan’s balls - moved to push down Chan’s hips. 

Chan’s breaths were getting short and fast and he knew he would come soon. “Min- Min- I’m going to-” and next thing Chan knew, Minho deepthroated him. 

Chan threw his head back, letting out the loudest moan he had that night and writhed, barely registering the fact that Minho did not have a gag reflex and let out his load into Minho’s mouth, which the latter gulped down without complaining. 

Chan slowly let go of Minho’s hair, letting his arms fall limp next to his body. 

“That was.. Waw.” 

Chan didn’t know what to think. Minho still looked ethereal, his hair even more a mess than before and his brown eyes looking at Chan with an emotion Chan couldn't’ exactly place.

He didn’t have any words left. Chan started to get aware of his surroundings and tucked himself back in. Minho had stood up again while Chan wasn’t looking and was looking back at the ground, as if all the confidence he had disappeared. “I’ll.. go back.. to bed. Goodnight, Chan.” 

Chan, who still hadn’t grasped what had just happened, looked at Minho while the latter turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Minho stopped himself in the entrance tho, turning around. “Don’t wait too long before going to sleep, okay?” Ever much caring about Chan, even after just going down on him. Chan nodded, to which the younger left to crawl into his bed.

Chan stayed put for a minute more before lifting himself up from his chair. He left the bathroom, turned off the light and started to make way to his bed, when he saw Minho curled in his bed, back towards Chan’s bed. Chan thought it over, and made way to Minho’s bed instead. 

Chan carefully shook Minho’s shoulder, and the younger turned his head towards Chan, looking rather sleepy. 

“Can I?” Chan asked while lifting up the covers. “Oh, euh, yeah, sure.” Though, Minho seemed too hesitant for Chan’s liking.

Thing is, Chan usually didn’t ask for permission to go and cuddle with Minho to sleep. He often just crawled into Minho’s bed when he could yet again not fall asleep, just to cuddle until Chan also fell into slumber.

So, it surely wasn’t the first time they cuddled and surely not the first time they slept together in the same bed. But the night was weird and what just happened was.. Weird, for the lack of words. So Chan thought the best he could do was cuddle Minho, because in a way, it was called aftercare as well. 

“Minho, you seem hesitant.” Minho avoided Chan’s gaze. 

“Minho?” Chan looked over to Minho, worry taking over his features, when he realized Minho was fiddling under him, curled up, and looking desperate to try to hide his waist. Realization hit Chan. “Minho, are you hard?”

Minho let out a squirm, which confirmed Chan’s suspicions. Chan crawled into the bed, much to Minho’s protests. “Chan, it’s okay, you rea-” Minho stopped mid sentence when he saw Chan hovering right above him, his deep brown eyes boring into Minho’s. 

“Minho, I’m not going to let you take care of me, just to have you deal with your own afterwards. Let me.” 

Chan’s eyes had darkened just like his own earlier, and Minho shuddered. Not trusting his voice, he nodded. 

Chan’s face came closer, and suddenly, Minho was met with Chan’s soft lips. Chan kissed him slowly, giving Minho space to move away if he wanted to, but the younger reciprocated. The kiss started off as sweet, but gradually heated. Chan shifted his weight onto one arm so he could cup Minho’s face and started tracing kisses along his jawline and neck. 

As Minho melted into the kiss and just enjoyed Chan taking care of him, his hands made his way around Chan’s neck, slowly letting them go over Chan’s chest, to his back, and to his shoulders. The hand that was cupping Minho’s face disappeared and was placed upon Minho’s waist, slipping a thumb under the shirt to trace circles onto the soft skin, the rest of his fingers lingering over Minho’s waistband. Chan pulled back to look at Minho, asking permission to continue. Minho nodded, and he felt his shirt being lifted up a bit as a pair of lips kissed his stomach, trailing down to his waistband again. Chan lifted himself back up onto his knees to carefully pull down the waistband of Minho’s sweatpants. Minho hissed as his lid got released and watched as Chan saw the already leaking precum on the tip of Minho’s dick. Chan stroke his thumb over the tip, spreading out the precum over Minho’s lid. As Chan’s hand started moving, he placed some more kisses over Minho’s stomach, before fully concentrating on the younger’s dick. Minho bit onto his sleeve to keep himself silent, but Chan saw and took his hand in his. Minho had always been stubborn and bit onto his lip instead, making Chan react. “Let me hear you, Min. Don’t worry, the neighbors aren’t here.” Minho let out a strangled moan at that. 

Both knew for a fact that it was break, and that most students living in the dorms went back to see their family. As Chan’s family lived overseas, the opportunity to see them was harder as they couldn’t always afford the plane ticket. Minho, however, didn’t want to go back, for multiple reasons, but mostly because he just didn’t want to. 

Ever since he came out, his family couldn’t care much more about him, not that they ever actually did. He wasn’t the eldest, which made him a little bit more “invisible” on his parents’ radar. His older brother had to take over the family company one day anyways, so he was left aside. His parents didn’t look back to see how he was doing and just gave him a sum of money every month so they didn’t have to care. Even if it gave him some sort of freedom, it didn’t make it hurt any less. No one actually cared about him until he had found his group of friends, starting by meeting Chan in his first year of uni, his roommate. The previously blond boy (until he let his roots grow again into their natural color) introduced himself as Chan and as a student majoring in music producing. The two boys clicked easily and had been roommates for the past 2 years. Over time, Minho and Chan met other people and gathered a small family of 8 people; Changbin and Jisung, fellow music producing students, Hyunjin and Felix, both dance majors - just like Minho, but who were younger than him - Seungmin, a photography major and Jeongin, a student wanting to become a kindergarten teacher.

But Chan was the first real friend he had made in years and hence was very important to Minho, most likely the most important person in his life. 

Minho told himself that he wanted to repay Chan for everything he had for him, and helping him with his boner was one way. He just wanted to repay Chan’s kindness. Well, that is what he told himself. Although, he didn’t see this coming either.

Chan kept on stroking Minho’s dick and kissing his thighs, until he changed his plans. Without giving a warning, his lips sealed themselves around Minho’s cock and he went down, as far as he could. Unfortunately, compared to Minho, Chan did have a gag reflex and couldn’t go completely down. What he couldn’t take in had to be taken care of by his hand. His tongue swirled around Minho’s shaft, his mouth sometimes letting go of the head to lick the whole length. Minho’s hands had found their way to Chan’s head, tugging onto Chan’s curls. Chan groaned in response, transferring the vibrations to Minho’s dick. 

Suddenly, the warmth disappeared and Minho whimpered at the temperature change when Chan was hovering over Minho again. He didn’t know what to expect, but surely not this. 

“Minho, I.. Can I?” Minho looked puzzled. What did Chan mean? He looked down and- oh. 

While Chan was sucking off Minho, little Chan awoke again, responding to Minho’s moans. Minho could see a tent formed under Chan’s sweatpants and he understood the message. He quickly nodded, to which Chan pulled down his sweatpants and brought both dicks next to each other, surrounding both with one of his hands and started stroking them. Both Chan’s and Minho’s moans could be heard in the room as they both came closer to a climax. Chan leant his forehead against Minho’s, his free arm holding him up right above Minho’s head, leaning in to kiss Minho. Minho’s hands were gripping onto Chan’s shoulders, a grip that would most likely leave a bruise or two, not that Chan would mind, he even liked it. Their panting started to become irregular, resulting in both of them reaching a climax not long after, both letting out a loud moan and releasing onto their chests. 

Chan had let his body fall onto Minho’s (as careful as possible) but then lifted himself up again to look at Minho. 

Minho looked fucked out, but relieved. His blue eyes were shining, reflecting the only light source around them, the light of the streetlight outside. His lips were a little bit red from making out and his hair was completely messed up, spread all over the pillow. And still, he looked ethereal to Chan. And he wanted to kiss said boy again.

Minho felt Chan’s weight disappear, and saw the older, for the nth time that evening, appear, hovering above him. When he thought Chan’s curls couldn’t be more of a mess, he was completely wrong. Chan’s lips were a bit red, still a bit glazy from earlier and his brown eyes were looking into Minho’s, with a look Minho couldn’t place. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss Chan again. 

And Chan did so. It was a soft kiss, no heat involved. Just a sweet, soft kiss. 

Chan gave a last kiss onto Minho’s forehead, one that made Minho’s stomach flip over, before rolling off, tucking himself in (which Minho did as well) and grabbing some tissues to clean both him and Minho up. 

Chan wiped off the sticky mess, giving Minho a new shirt to change into (a really large one of Chan and “he cooed internally at how adorable Minho looked in his oversized shirt) as Minho’s shirt had gotten stained in the process. Chan threw the tissues away in the bin and slid back under the covers, securing his arm around Minho’s waist. Minho, who was facing the wall and not Chan, turned around to actually face the elder and gave a small kiss to his chest to then secure his own arm around Chan.

“Goodnight, Min.”

“Goodnight, Channie.’

Both gestures, the forehead kiss and the kiss on the chest might have been too sweet for what had just happened, but both non-verbally agreed to not mention it out loud. 

What had happened that night, made something shift in their relationship and both were fully aware of that fact. 

But what exactly that implicated, only time could tell. They’ll figure it out later.

For now, they just enjoyed each others’ presence, cuddling and falling into a sweet slumber. 


	2. Be Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan groaned internally. He didn’t know how it happened. He really didn’t know how. But he wasn’t surprised it happened to him either. “They say ‘third time’s the charm’, but no need for a third time for the charm, apparently”, Chan thought. 
> 
> “I’m fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll this came out of a conversation with the person I originally gifted this story to and I did want to write a second chapter for this one, so here you go! Enjoy some more Minchan! 
> 
> A Big thanks to [s-kiz (pigalle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz) for beta-reading for me! I love you :33

Minho’s eyes fluttered open and he tried to visualize his surroundings, but gave up when he realized that the room was too lit up. He was warm, and comfortable and his hand was holding something soft and his neck was tickling-  _ wait what? _

Minho’s eyes shot open. There, right next to him, laid Chan, looking as peaceful as ever. His features were soft and he looked more relaxed than he had in days, hell, weeks. 

But when did Chan cuddle up to him? Minho remembered going to bed alo- oh. 

Memories of the past night floated into Minho’s mind and he felt the heat creep into his cheeks.

Carefully, he studied Chan’s features. His closed eyes showed off his long eyelashes and his cheeks had a healthy color. His dark-colored and curled hair was tickling Minho’s neck, but he didn’t pay any mind to it. The sunrays coming through the small gap in between the curtains made him look like an angel,  _ which he is _ , Minho noted.

He felt Chan stir under his gaze and didn’t have the time to react when Chan’s brown eyes met his. 

“Hi there,” Chan said, voice hoarse. Minho’s heart jumped a little.

“Hi” Minho answered him within the same breath.

The hand that was draped across Minho’s waist disappeared and Minho was going to pout at the loss of warmth when Chan’s finger was caressing Minho’s cheek. His breath glitched in his throat. Chan leaned a little bit backwards, showing off the eyelash on his finger. 

“Make a wish” Chan spoke out softly, meeting Minho’s eyes as he did.

_ I wish to wake up like this, every morning, for the rest of my life.  _

“I did,” Minho answered, a small smile tugging at his lips as he did. 

Chan raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it further. Minho was glad he didn’t. They fell into a comfortable silence. 

“Let’s stay in?” Chan asked after a moment. Minho nodded and snuggled up more into Chan’s arms. Chan had to keep himself from not squeezing Minho right then and there at his adorableness. Instead they both laid there, and enjoyed each other's presence and their free morning. 

At some point, the two boys decided to climb out of bed and have brunch. They went to the kitchen that was situated on their floor to prepare their brunch and upon finding flour, milk and eggs, they decided to make pancakes. 

They day passed by lazily, rounding it up with a movie and early bedtime. They knew they needed the rest because even if there was still a week left of break, they had deadlines to meet that ignored the fact that they had break (aka professors being assholes).

Honestly speaking, Minho thought that it would be awkward. What happened between them was something he never thought would happen, not that he had even thought of the possibility of this happening. It’s true that they didn’t mention it all day, both too shy and awkward to attempt a discussion about it, but in general, the day wasn’t awkward. It was like any other, lazy Sunday (maybe with some extra cuddles and hugs which both did not want to question at the moment). So Minho didn’t have the need of having to avoid Chan. He really did think of doing that, but just by waking up to the elder’s “hi there”, he didn’t feel like he had to. 

And Chan seemed to think the same, or well, so the dancer hoped.

  
  


He knew Chan wasn’t avoiding him on purpose. Chan had a lot of work, multiple deadlines and Minho did too, but Chan’s workload was pretty much higher than his. He had to finish producing multiple projects, beats and papers for his classes, which also included song lyrics that he had to write for his writing class. Safe to say, Chan was loaded with work. Minho couldn’t blame him being stuck at the library or the studio to keep on working on those, leaving Minho alone all day in their shared dorm. 

Minho  _ knew  _ Chan was not avoiding him on purpose, but he couldn’t help but  _ not  _ feel neglected or ignored. He didn't want things to become awkward between them. Chan was his closest friend and he wouldn’t want to lose him over this, over  _ anything. _

What’s more, was that he couldn't help but question why he didn’t even hesitate doing that for Chan. Waking up with Chan in his arms after that, looking ethereal, was like him getting a wake-up call for something that he didn’t want to admit to himself. 

Chan leaving him alone at the dorm meant him overthinking that part, which made him miss Chan all the more. Because, yes, he missed him. He missed waking up and 

having breakfast with him. He missed being able to have dinner with him, seeing his dimples and crescent eyes when he was smiling. He missed laughing with him over movies and series in the evening, ranting to him over the bad days and the shitty ass professors he had and vice versa, so that they can ease their hearts. He missed his best friend. 

One week in, students had come back one by one and classes started again. And it felt like he saw Chan even less. During break, classes were nonexistent and Minho could see Chan leave in the morning and return in the evening. Now that classes were taking place again, Chan came home too late for Minho to be able to wish him goodnight. He missed it, but he had his own work to focus on, so he did just that.

(It’s true that the producer-in-making came home late. Minho was always already snuggled up in his own bed, with his plushy held close. And every time, the elder would go over to drape the blankets over Minho and give the younger a forehead kiss. Minho didn’t need to know that, though.)

Even though he didn’t see the dimple boy at the dorm, he did see him during school hours, sometimes. 

Once, Minho was in his history of art class, following a lecture that interested him less. As much as he loved history, the art of the middle ages were... less his thing. He loved the baroque style from the 17th century and the unforgettable renaissance so much more than… this. So, his eyes naturally travelled to the window and he spotted a familiar figure standing outside. 

Minho stared at Chan through the window, but the elder couldn’t see him as he was actively chatting with Jisung. His heart jumped in his chest, his stomach feeling suddenly weird. 

Chan looked so passionate about what he was talking about that it automatically brought a smile to Minho’s face. Chan looked adorable when he talked about his passions. He was adorable 24/7, Minho noted, although right in that instance, he couldn’t help but be captivated by the man. The sun made his hair shine in the light, making him stand out. His face was lit up, not only because of the light, but his eyes were sparkling with excitement. His strong arms were moving, explaining some kind of story to a confused-looking Jisung, with his broad shoulders moving along to them. As he seemed to finish up his story, He saw Chan’s hands make some kind of signs, and then Jisung exploded with laughter. But Minho couldn’t help but think of Chan’s hands and arms. His arms, holding Minho tightly when cuddling. His hands, holding Minho’s and rubbing his thumb over Minho’s smaller hand when the younger was anxious. The hands that made him feel like heaven- 

The tip of Minho’s ears turned red as he shook his head, turning his attention back to his lecture. 

He would be damned if he failed a class because he was staring at Chan. 

——

Chan was standing outside in the sun, conversing with Jisung when he realized the time, apologized to Jisung because he had a class to attend and rushed away from the squirrel-like boy. On his way to class, he passed the arts building, slowing down his pace, peaking into the classroom on the bottom floor. A familiar brown-haired head came into his view, and his heart jumped.

Oh yeah, Minho should have class now, Chan remembered. Minho’s classroom being on the bottom floor and it being a smaller class, made it easier for Chan to spot him between the students. He looked extremely bored, but was still taking notes. His brown hair looked as soft as it felt back then and Chan wanted to card his fingers through it once again. The elder realized that, would Minho look outside right now, he would meet the younger’s beautiful brown eyes, whom he could get lost in for hours, in his opinion. 

It was like the dancer read his mind, turning his head around to look outside. Their eyes met and Minho's eyes widened at the sight of the elder. For what seemed like an eternity, both were frozen in time. Minho looked tired, exhausted even, and Chan found that he still looked like the ethereal young man that he is.  _ God _ , Minho looked ethereal at every damn moment of the day. Chan questioned how he survived looking at Minho so long when his breath hitched every time he did.

Remembering he had a class to attend, Chan gave Minho a quick smile before walking away, taking a sprint when he was sure to be out of Minho’s sight. 

  
  


Minho thought he had imagined the sudden wave of sadness that washed over the elder’s eyes.

——

Before Jisung even had the time to bid Chan farewell, the elder had run off. Heading the same way, he started walking at a slower pace than the elder. He looked at Chan’s back getting smaller when he saw him stop in front of the arts building. Getting closer, he faintly recognized Minho sitting in the classroom. He recalled Minho sending him a meme because he was bored in class.

Oh, so Chan was just bluntly staring at the dancer. He saw Minho’s head turn towards the window and witnessed both boys just staring at each other before Chan ran off. 

“When will those two finally stop being cowards?” Jisung thought, shaking his head, before continuing his slow pace towards the dorms, a cuddling session awaiting him at his dorm with Felix. 

——

Chan groaned internally. He didn’t know how it happened. He really didn’t know how. But he wasn’t surprised it happened to him either. “They say ‘third time’s the charm’, but no need for a third time for the charm, apparently”, Chan thought. 

“I’m fucked.”

He had arrived late at the dorm- again. But this time, instead of going to sleep immediately, he thought of relaxing a bit by watching some videos before going to sleep. Just some random videos of songs he had missed out on and some cat videos Minho had sent him over the week (to which he hadn’t had time to respond, much to his own disappointment, so he wanted to make it up to the cat-loving boy). 

Opening the first link the younger had sent him, he wasn’t surprised when he got an advertisement before the video started. The content of it did come as a real... surprise. He really didn't know how - pardon the language - fucked up his cookies were, to show him a damn  _ porn ad _ on  _ YouTube _ of all places _. _

He wouldn’t mind in normal circumstances, but his mind had been going back and forth from his schoolwork to Minho’s sleepy eyes to Minho’s giggles to Minho’s lips around his shaft to Minho’s moans and Minho squirming under his touch to his assignments back to Minho,  _ MinhoMinhoMinho- _

All he had been able to think about was Minho. He had to be honest, he wasn’t planning at all on ignoring the younger but didn’t know how to address the event that happened and his overload of schoolwork made it much easier than not to have an excuse to not be around Minho  _ and minho’s waist and his soft lips and his hands and-  _

Chan shook his head vigorously. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. 

“Where’s the skip button for this ad?” Chan thought internally. He should definitely not be thinking of Minho squirming under him while Chan’s using a vibrator on him-

Chan closed his laptop sharply, a  _ thud _ echoing through the room. Letting out a relieved sigh, he looked up to see Minho already staring back at him. His startle almost yeeted his laptop onto the ground, not expecting Minho to be awake. 

Chan and Minho stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, which in reality was only a mere second, before Chan spoke softly. “Hey, did I wake you up?” 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” Chan’s eyes widened at that. 

“I was awake when you got home. You just kept on rustling so I turned around to see what was going on and then you closed your laptop as if you’d seen a ghost.” 

Wait. So Minho was faking him sleeping the whole time? Why would he- 

Ah. Chan guessed he could understand why. He had been coming home really late the past 2 weeks that at some point, Minho must surely have gotten worried. That’s just how Minho was, and he knew it well. 

He leaned over to put his laptop on the ground, remarking that he should maybe just shift his bedsheets to hide the small tent that had made its way up in his sweatpants. If Minho knew he got a hard-on because he was thinking of Minho like… Well, in  _ that _ way, the younger would never want to talk to him again. And that was his biggest fear; losing Minho. He couldn’t imagine his life without Minho, he didn’t want to. Furthermore, ever since waking up next to him, Minho’s still sleepy eyes and his head glowing under the sun rays coming through the gap between the curtains, Chan couldn’t imagine any other way of waking up anymore. He wanted to wake up like that for the rest of his life, with Minho in his arms. And that was a terrifying thought that he didn’t want to admit to himself. 

Chan straightened his back, trying to subtly move his sheets to cover over his waist. Shifting his gaze back up to Minho’s, he could see Minho opening and closing his mouth, clearly wanting to say something.

“I-”, both started at the same time. Both pausing their sentence, they burst into a fit of giggles. 

“You go first”, Chan stated. Minho opened his mouth to say something when he noticed that Chan looked rather uncomfortable, which he voiced out. 

“You look... uncomfortable? Are you okay?” 

Chan’s eyes widened, then he nodded real quick. “Yeah, I am, no worries”, he added, shuffling a little bit on his bed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine, really!” But Chan was still avoiding his gaze, still shuffling awkwardly.

That’s when Minho realised Chan’s hands were by his crotch area, holding the sheets tightly. 

“Chan.” Minho’s voice suddenly got dark, sending shivers down Chan’s spine. He pushed away the sudden need of asking Minho to say his name again, in that exact same way. 

Minho pushed his bedsheets aside, liften himself from his bed and walked towards the elder’s bed. Chan tried to crawl backwards, his back meeting the wall as he realized he couldn’t escape Minho’s fierce eyes. Not that he wanted, the gaze made him melt and warm at the same time. 

Minho put one knee on one side of Chan’s thighs and swung the other one to the other side, straddling Chan’s lap.

Chan’s voice came out shaky, but silent. “W-What are you doing?”

“What do you want me to do?” 

Minho’s confidence took Chan aback. Like,  _ totally. _ He didn’t see this coming at all. To say he was flustered was an understatement. 

Chan’s silence made Minho insecure though, and Chan saw the youngest confidence falter real quick into fear, so a response came out of him before he could stop it.

“Kiss me.” 

Minho’s eyes widened in surprise, but his confident gaze quickly fell over his face again. 

With both of his hands cupping Chan’s face, his lips came closer to Chan’s. His lips grazed over Chan’s, making the elder’s breath hitch. 

When Chan thought he would finally lose it, he felt Minho’s soft lips press on his. The kiss was soft, very tender, a contrast to the tension that was held up in the air. 

It was over too quickly for Chan. As the younger pulled back, he placed his hands onto Chan’s shoulders instead, his gaze looking uncertain once again. 

Chan’s wish to kiss Minho’s lips again was fulfilled. The dancer’s lips were as soft as last time, and he couldn’t help but think that their lips fit each other perfectly. He wanted to kiss them forever. He wanted to kiss Minho silly. 

Minho’s voice got Chan out of his thoughts. “Was that.. Okay?” His voice was so silent that you could just hear the uncertainty in it. His eyes were avoiding Chan’s, but Chan could feel the grip on his shoulders get a little bit tighter. 

Chan knew how confident the younger could be, but also how insecure he could get. He certainly did not want Minho to think he was doing something bad, because that was not the case, at all. 

“Yes. It was okay.” Chan answered within a breath. 

The insecurity seems to stay, if Minho’s hands fidgeting was an indication. 

“Minho,” Chan started. Minho still avoided his eyes.

Chan’s hand lifted up Minho’s chin to make the younger look at him. Chan’s eyes bore deep into his. 

“Can I?” the elder asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Minho’s gaze and the younger’s lips. 

“Yes”, Minho answered within a breath. “Please”, he added, breathily. 

Chan’s response was immediate and Minho felt the elder’s lips back against his, kissing him more fiercely. The hand that was under Minho’s chin cupped the younger’s left cheek, the other hand was placed onto Minho’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Minho’s hands slid towards the back of the neck, pulling Chan even closer, playing with his hair. Both of Chan’s hands were now on his waist, pulling him close as well.

Chan nibbled at Minho’s bottom lip, making the younger moan softly. Chan ran his tongue swiftly across Minho’s bottom lip, into the younger’s mouth, which the latter eagerly responded to. 

Chan pulled Minho as close as he could, making the younger’s hips roll against his, making both of them moan and their lips detached themselves from each other. 

Both could feel the eagerness the other had, both hard dicks colliding against each other when Minho’s hips rolled into Chan’s. 

Chan didn’t waste any time and started to kiss the younger’s jaw, going down to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and going back to his earlobe to nibble on it slightly. Minho whimpered. His hands found their way under Chan’s shirt, touching his lightly formed abs, going over his back. The elder’s skin was so soft- He needed  _ more. _

Minho pulled back slightly, grabbing the hem of Chan’s shirt, pulling it over the elder’s head and tossing it next to the bed. He then grabbed the hem of his own shirt but Chan grabbed Minho’s hands before he could take off his shirt. Minho looked at him with a confused look. 

“Are you sure of this?” Chan asked, seeming unsure of him.

Chan didn’t want to risk hurting Minho. He wanted Minho so bad, but he didn’t want to rush and make Minho regret his actions later. His answer made Chan’s fear dissolve into thin air though.

Looking straight into his eyes, Minho answered, not holding any of his feelings back.

“I  _ want  _ you, Chan. I  _ need _ you  _ so bad _ . Please Chan,  _ plea- _ ”

It all went so fast.

Chan stopped him right in his tracks, pulling Minho’s shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere next to his own. He turned himself and Minho over so that he was hovering over Minho, pushing the dancer into the sheets and went in for a bruising kiss. 

Chan’s hands were everywhere. They roamed all over the dancer’s body, appreciating every inch. Minho squirmed under the soft touch, enjoying every second of it.

Chan took his time exploring the soft skin under him and the mouth that he wanted to devour.

Unfortunately, both needed to breathe, so Chan disconnected their lips. Minho let out a small whine at the loss of Chan’s  _ so soft and pretty and lovable _ lips and tried to chase after them. Unfortunately for him, Chan held him steady and was staring at him. He lifted up his hand to reach out to the dancer’s lips.

Minho’s whine stopped when he felt Chan’s fingers grazing his lips, an idea popping up in his mind. Minho’s mouth opened, and he sucked onto Chan’s fingers earnestly, making Chan’s dick twitch in his slacks.

Minho already looked so fucked out. His hair completely disheveled, pupils open wide, lips puffed and red, sucking earnestly on Chan’s fingers. He looked like a  _ mess _ . 

And Chan had never found him as breathtaking as he did now.

“ _ I love you.” _

A few seconds passed before Chan’s words dawned on him. Minho’s eyes went wide, jaw going slack.

Chan’s own eyes went wide in realization of what he just blurted out, his hand falling onto Minho’s waist.

Fuck it. He won’t back down. He needed Minho to know how much he meant to him. He wanted Minho to know how much he  _ loved _ him, even if it took him so long to realize.

Minho was breathless. “Wha- What?”

“ _ I love you _ . I love your hugs, your bubbly personality, your radiant smile. I love joking about bad movies with you. I love you when you’re ranting about that idiot of a history prof who always gives you too much homework. I love you when you’re bawling your eyes out at 3am because of a bad day. I love you so much, Lee Minho, and I would be honored to be yours. So please, be mine.”

The younger just couldn’t believe his ears. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. 

But it gave him realizations to himself and his answer couldn’t be left unsaid.

“ _I love you too._ _So much. So make me yours, please.”_

Minho saw the fear in Chan’s eyes disappear in a flash, going over to surprise and then to the brightest smile he had ever seen on Chan’s face.

_ Heck, Minho is so whipped. _

And then the elders' eyes darkened, seeming ready to devour and love Minho at the same time.

Chan didn’t wait to drag Minho into a bruising kiss, once again, to the trail kisses along the younger’s cheek, then along his jaw, sliding down. 

The elder’s lips went to hover over his neck, seemingly wanting to take action. Minho got it.

“ _ Please.” _ Minho’s plea turned into a moan when Chan sucked onto his skin, not sparing any time, leaving a quick-forming and beautiful bruise. 

Chan continued his trail down, passing by the dancer’s collarbone, chest, stomach, to stop right above the visible tent formed in the dancer’s pants. 

Chan looked up to meet Minho’s gaze, and he shuddered. Minho's gaze was filled with hunger, but also with a softness that was directed at Chan, and Chan only. 

Chan gave in, and pulled down Minho’s sweatpants and underwear in one swift movement, revealing the latter’s hard cock. 

He started to kiss along the shaft, Minho letting out shaky breaths. 

And although Minho really really wanted Chan to continue, he needed Chan and he needed him  _ now. _

So he threaded his fingers through Chan’s hair, making him look up to him.

Chan’s gaze showed confusion. 

“Could you… euh.. Open me up?”

Chan’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Please? There’s lube and condoms in the back of the drawer of my nightstand.”

Minho kept himself from whining at the loss of warmth of Chan’s body, but he didn’t have to wait that long. (Chan had never moved that quickly in his whole life.) Minho shifted, quickly grabbing a pillow to put under his back when Chan came back into his vision, hovering over him again. But this time, he had lube in his hand, ready to be used.

He opened the cap, poured some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the lube.

When Chan deemed the lotion to be warm enough, he reached down to Minho’s hole, going over the rim once. He followed by pressing on it, shifting his finger a bit and breached the entrance.

Minho sucked in a breath feeling the intrusion, and Chan moved to kiss his lips so the younger could relax more easily. 

And Minho decided that kissing Chan could be an addiction he would be 100% willing to give into.

Chan took his time fingering Minho, watching him fall apart under him. Minho let out the most beautiful sounds and Chan was basking in them.

He added a finger, started scissoring, added a third one, and searched for that one spot to get Minho to make more beautiful sounds.

Minho gasped and Chan smirked and brought his face closer to Minho’s ear. 

_ “Found it.” _

Minho shivered, feeling Chan’s breath and hearing his voice right alongside his ear.

The elder kept on fingering the younger breathless, hitting his sweet spot every time. Minho knew he wouldn’t hold any longer if Chan kept this pace up, so he spoke up:

“Ch-Chan, I- I’m not gonna h-hold out any longer.”

Chan got the message, and his fingers left Minho’s hole. The latter let out a small whine at the loss, clenching around the emptiness. 

Chan chuckled, but found Minho more endearing than anything else.

He reached out for the condom, tore the package open carefully and slid the protection on. 

He put one hand on Minho’s waist, the other one helping him line up with Minho’s entrance. He pushed his cock in carefully, checking for any signs of discomfort from Minho, until he bottomed out.

Minho thought he was ascending to heaven. It wasn’t his first time, and neither was it Chan’s, but he had never thought Chan’s would feel so good inside of him. Chan filled him up perfectly. He saw Chan look for his gaze, and he answered it.

“Can I move?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Chan started off slow but sure, and the drag made Minho breathless. He pulled Chan down by his neck and kissed him, slow and messy. 

Chan’s thrusts paced up until he was ramming into the younger. After a moment, Chan shifted and hit the younger’s sweet spot. Minho gasped, clenching onto Chan and pulling him as close as possible, digging his nails into the elder’s back.

Thanks to that, Chan received access to Minho’s neck, diving right in, leaving lovebites everywhere he could reach. 

The overwhelming stimulation made Minho feel a build up in his stomach, warning him that he wouldn’t hold out that long anymore.

“Ch- Chan, I’m going to-”

Chan interrupted him by kissing his lips, moving his mouth to the younger’s ears right after.

Chan’s “ _ Come for me, love” _ was all Minho needed. He came all over himself and Chan’s stomachs, untouched.

Feeling the boy underneath him clench around him and nails digging in his back harshly were what made Chan follow in ecstasy. 

When both came down from their high, Chan lifted himself back up, to not crush Minho under his weight. He pulled out of Minho carefully, both whining softly at the loss, took off the condom to tie it up and threw it in the bin. He laid himself back next to Minho and they locked eyes. 

“So…”, both started, at the same time. Both smiled, smiles that evolved into giggles. 

Minho’s face turned back serious. 

“Did you mean it?” Insecurity flashed in his eyes. 

Chan didn’t need more context to know what he was talking about. 

“I did”, he started. “I took so long to realize, but I love you in a more than just a ‘bro/roommate’ way and I would love to call you my lover.” 

Minho’s smile was blinding. “I would be honored to wear that title.” 

“Well, kitten, you’re making me one happy man right now.”

Minho giggled, a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Well then lover, after this  _ intense  _ moment, cuddle me?” 

Chan gave the younger a quick peck on the lips.

“Of course, kitten. C'mere”, grabbing Minho by the waist to pull him closer. 

They cuddled for a while, when Chan started hearing some muffled sounds.“Do you hear something as well?” 

Minho perked up, listening intently. “Oh, yeah, I think I do.”

The sounds sound awfully familiar though, Chan thought. They sounded exactly like-

“Oh  _ hell no _ .” 

Chan stood up and walked towards the window, leaving a very confused Minho lying on the bed. He looked at the elder and saw him approach the window. Chan’s hunch was correct. The same moans that made him hard a few weeks ago could be heard into their room again. He opened the window on the wide stand and put his hands over his mouth, and shouted.

“Yo, I have no idea who’s having the time of their life, but please refrain from doing so in public at late hours. Even if thanks to you I got a boyfriend, we’d love to sleep in peace now, thank you!” 

He closed the window completely shut and walked back to said boyfriend, climbing back into the sheets. 

Minho looked at him with a confused face, so Chan elaborated.

“So, the first time we euh…” “-the first time I blew you and that you got me off, yes”, Minho filled in the gap. Chan’s cheeks blushed a faint tint of red. “Yes, then, yes. I actually got a hard on because I heard people moaning outside. The same sounds that you just heard.”

The younger’s face transformed, showing that he had put one and one together, a small blush coming across his cheeks when he realized Chan had literally screamed from a window that he had a boyfriend. And that said boyfriend, was him. 

“But so you got a hard-on from moaning in the street and now I’m your boyfriend? What a turn of events.” 

“Oh shush, let’s just go sleep.” Chan’s cheeks were now crimson red. 

Minho laughed out loud and Chan knew this wouldn’t be the last time he heard about the incident. He wouldn’t want to exchange it for anything in the world, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me scream and be a mess on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belgiankpopper)
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Have a great day/afternoon/evening/night! :) 
> 
> follow me on twitter if you feel like it: @belgiankpopper


End file.
